


Halfway to Hannah

by longtimegone



Category: Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longtimegone/pseuds/longtimegone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lets the bags in her arms slide to the floor in the hallway and she disassembles Belle right there without a sideways glance in the mirror on the wall, all the while, staring at the Ben shaped thing asleep on her couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway to Hannah

She slips off her heels as she climbs the stairs to her flat. The lift is still broken, and she’s been gone three weeks and pays too much rent here to be dealing with this at 2:45 in the morning, but all she really wants is to sink into a warm tub with something alcoholic in a glass and some kind of insanely expensive bubble bomb in the water to soothe her sun-pinkened skin. Yelling at the landlord will keep for another twelve hours.

The door to her flat is closed but unlocked and after a moment of panic she steps inside, keys clenched in one fist pointy end out, her other hand curled around the mace in her purse, ready to take out any would-be attackers. Her legs are tired after three weeks of non-stop sex with her older, but incredibly attractive and imaginative client, and there’s a twinge in her back from her whole body going on alert, so it’s with great relief that she sees Ben curled up on her couch, waiting for her to come home.

She lets the bags in her arms slide to the floor in the hallway and she disassembles Belle right there without a sideways glance in the mirror on the wall, all the while, staring at the Ben shaped thing asleep on her couch.

Earrings off, suspenders unsnapped, thong slid down her stocking-clad thighs. The gorgeous, floofy chartreuse dress lands carelessly next to her shoes and thong and she’s standing there, ridiculously lacy push up bra, dangling suspenders, thigh high stockings and nothing else, halfway to Hannah and a stupid grin on her face. Ben snuffles in his sleep and rolls towards the light, cracking a single eye open and pushing himself up.

“Han, is that you?”

Her grin grows as she walks over toward the couch and pushes Ben back down to lay on top of him. He’s still not awake and suddenly she doesn’t want to sleep, but cannot resist the warmth that forces her eyes shut as she presses her entire body against the length of his. She’s home now and almost completely Hannah, and her last conscious thought as she feels his hand move from her shoulder, down her back to rest on her bottom is that she came back to him and everything else will keep for another twelve hours.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on May 10, 2010 on a whim one evening for a [Billie Piper fic-a-thon](http://takethewords.livejournal.com/424006.html?thread=6587718#t6587718) I ran across on LJ.


End file.
